One Bad Date
by RebeccaInley
Summary: Alex Cabot was certain that this was the worst date of her life. So bad, that it was worse than dinner with Trevor Langan..." Alex begs Olivia to bail her out of a terrible date. A/O fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just a bit of A/O fluff for you. I'm still working on my other story, Bared, so don't fret and think I've abandoned it. Speaking of which, if you haven't checked that one out, please do. And just as a warning, this probably isn't as polished as Bared, but then again it is fluff._

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything affiliated with Law & Order: SVU.

* * *

Alex Cabot was certain that this was the worst date of her life.

So bad, that it was worse than dinner with Trevor Langan. Which was saying something.

Alex had been set up with Barry by a well-meaning friend, who decided she had gone for too long without a relationship. Alex had to concede that she was a little bit lonely – it might be nice to have someone to come home to. Besides, she thought, what's the worst that could happen?

It turns out that the worst that could happen was being forced to listen to Barry drone on and on about finances all night. He did something with the stock market. Or maybe with taxes. Alex couldn't remember which and, frankly, didn't give a damn.

She propped her chin up in the palm of her hand and pasted a smile onto her face as Barry launched into an explanation about buying on the margin. Just as she was contemplating superglue to keep her eyes open, her phone chirped. Alex grabbed it out of her purse quickly and excused herself from the table, ignoring the look of disapproval Barry gave her.

"Cabot," she answered.

"Alex, it's Liv. Listen, do you know when the Marenetti case is going to trial?"

"Liv!" Alex all but squealed. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear from you!"

"Alex? Are you drunk or something?" Olivia asked, confused about Alex's reaction to her call. Granted, they were good friends, but Alex was acting like they hadn't seen each other for days when, in fact, the ADA had left the 1-6 mere hours ago.

"No, I'm not drunk. I do really need your help, though."

"What's wrong? Are you okay, Lex?" asked Olivia, immediately on guard.

"Well, that depends on your definition of okay…"

"Alex," Olivia warned

"Sorry. Physically, yes, I'm fine. I really need a favor though. I'm on the worst date of my entire life. _Please_ come bail me out of it," Alex begged.

Olivia let out a small chuckle, glad that her friend wasn't in any kind of serious danger. "Lex, why don't you just tell him that this call was about something urgent and you had to go into work?"

"It's eight o'clock on a Friday night. He's going to know I'm lying and as much as I want to strangle him right now, he's a nice guy. Besides, one of my friends set me up with him and I don't want to hurt either of them. Please, Liv. I'm begging you. Do whatever you have to do, just get me out of here!" Alex was metaphorically on her knees now, ready to do whatever the detective asked of her if she would just agree to this favor.

"Okay, Lex, I'll help you out. Where are you?"

"Thank you so much," Alex came dangerously close to squealing again. "We're at Francesca's. It's about eight blocks west of the precinct."

"Okay, I know the place. Just hang in there for a little bit longer. I should be there in fifteen minutes. Unless you want me to put on the siren…" Olivia trailed off, knowing the ADA would be mortified if that happened.

"Liv, quit teasing. I'll see you soon. And thanks again," Alex quickly hung up the phone and made her way back to the table. She met Barry's glare with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," she said, "It was work."

* * *

At the precinct, Olivia gathered her things to leave.

"Where are you off to?" asked Elliot. "Hot date?"

"No," Olivia laughed. "Actually, I'm going to bail Alex out of a not-so-hot one."

"Oh?" Elliot said, perking up. "Who with?"

"I don't know; someone a friend set her up with. I'll see you tomorrow," Olivia said, nodding towards Munch and Fin on her way out.

As she waited for the elevator, Alex's words replayed themselves in her head. _Do whatever you have to do, just get me out of here!_

Well now, Olivia thought with a grin. This could be fun.

* * *

_Technically, I could just leave it there and let your imaginations fill in the rest. I'm not quite sure yet, but I can tell you that reviews are very powerful tools of persuasion. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Aw, you guys know I never would have left you hanging like that :) On the bright side, it did get me lots of reviews, so thanks very much to all who took the time to review or put me on their alerts. A small warning note, I had some trouble with this chapter and am not entirely pleased with it, but I guess I'm posting anyway._

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (except for Barry, poor guy) or anything affiliated with Law & Order: SVU

* * *

Olivia walked briskly into the restaurant.

She flashed her badge at the hostess behind the reservation desk, who nodded and waved her into the main dining room. She quickly spotted Alex and let out a small chuckle at the look on the ADA's face. Alex was clearly trying to look like she was engaged in the conversation, but her eyes darted around the room, no doubt watching for Olivia's arrival.

Olivia took the opportunity to examine Alex's date. He wasn't unattractive, per say, but he looked all wrong for Alex. The detective curiously felt just the tiniest bit jealous of the man but the feeling was put to rest when Alex's eyes met own and she pulled a face behind her hand. Olivia saw Alex open her mouth to call her over but gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head. _Oh no, Cabot. If you call me down here to help you, I'm going to have some fun. _Alex looked puzzled but closed her mouth and turned back to her date.

A few moments later, Olivia strode over to the table. "Alexandra Cabot, I cannot believe you!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing at the blonde.

"Olivia? What the hell – " Alex's eyes widened at the menacing tone in Olivia's voice. What exactly did her friend have planned to get her out of here?

"We broke up a weeks ago! A week! And already, you're going out with some schmuck?"

At this, Barry stood up indignantly. "Hey!" he said, sounding wounded. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Detective Olivia Benson," Olivia said, emphasizing her title and whipping out her badge for good measure. She propped a hand on her hip, pushing back her suit jacket so that Barry had a clear view of her gun, too.

"Oh," Barry said, slightly defeated, before he turned to Alex. "Wait a minute," he said, the realization of what Olivia had said dawning on him. "You dated her? But then…that means…I mean, not that I have anything against it, I just…I wouldn't have asked…" he stumbled, trying to come up with a politically correct sentence.

"Not just dated," Olivia jumped back in. "We were in a relationship for three years. And now you're out on a date with some asshole," she directed the last part at Alex. "Didn't I mean anything to you at all?"

Alex could not believe this was happening. Of all the things that Olivia could have come up with to extract her from this date, she had to choose this one. Alex had to hand it to her though; she did the classic jealous girlfriend act well. Besides, some small (okay, not _so_ small) part of her relished the idea of being Olivia's girlfriend. For now, though, Alex would be damned if she let the detective have all the fun.

Alex stood up from the table, looking Olivia straight in the eye. "What the hell are you talking about? _You're _the one who broke up with _me!_"

Olivia grinned inwardly at how the ADA had caught onto her act and decided to get in on the fight. "I was _not!" _Olivia raised her voice. "You broke up with me because of your fucking commitment issues!"

"_My _commitment issues? I think someone here is projecting her issues onto other people. If I remember correctly, you're the one who didn't want to get married!"

"What's the point?" Olivia was yelling now. "I don't need some piece of paper to tell me how I feel!"

Suddenly, Alex changed the tone of the argument. "Feel," she repeated in a small voice. "Not felt?"

Olivia was shocked at how realistic Alex sounded. Her voice was uncertain and something about that coming from the kick-ass ADA made Olivia want to pull her into her arms and protect her from the world. A world that both women saw too much of on a daily basis.

Olivia cleared her head at those thoughts and refocused on the argument, now following Alex's lead. "Yeah," she replied softly. "Feel."

The two women locked gazes and for a moment, something real passed between them. The act they were putting on faded away and Olivia thought she might have seen a glimmer of wistfulness in Alex's eyes. In return, Alex was startled to see a bit of protectiveness and hope in Olivia's. The moment quickly dispersed and both women looked away.

"Feel, huh?" Alex said in a decidedly lighter tone. "Well then what do you say we get out of here and go do a different kind of feeling?"

Olivia nearly burst out laughing at the suggestive offer. "Why do that," she countered, "when we can get started right here?"

Alex tried not to look shocked when Olivia pulled her closer to her and began running her hands up and down the ADA's ribcage. Alex shuddered slightly from the ticklish sensation Olivia was creating._ Jesus Christ, Olivia, I wonder what else you can do with those hands. _ Just as Alex swayed closer to counter the detective's movements with a kiss, they both heard a strangled cough and looked down to see Barry, red-faced with embarrassment yet unable to peel his eyes off of them.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," said Olivia, her voice tinged with not completely fake desire. She took Alex by the hand and started toward the exit.

Alex turned, flashing a smile at Barry. "I'm truly sorry, Barry. I know this night didn't quite go as expected. But," she lowered her voice just enough that only he and Olivia could hear and practically purred into his ear, "if you're into threesomes, give me a call."

With that, the two women made their departure, both trying to contain their laughter at how, after Alex's comment, Barry had chugged both his and Alex's waters, his face still beet red.

* * *

Two hours later, Barry Jameson was still sitting in the restaurant. He had been steadily downing beers since the women left, trying to process the night's events. His date had turned out to be a lesbian, or at least bisexual. Her ex-girlfriend was an incredibly hot cop. The ex-girlfriend who was an incredibly hot cop had showed up in a jealous rage and had somehow won Alex back.

"Sir?" one of the cleaning staff interrupted his thoughts "It's closing time; I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Sure, sure, of course," Barry said, scrambling to pay the bill.

And lastly, of course, his date -- who had gotten back together with her incredibly hot cop ex-girlfriend -- had told her to call him if he was into threesomes.

It was the best night of his life.

* * *

_I'm torn about whether or not the next chapter will be smutty. I've never written smut, so I'm not sure how it would go if I tried it. However, this story does seem to call for at least a bit of smut. I just don't know if I want their relationship to develop further (clearly, I'm totally winging this story). If you've got thoughts or opinions on that, just drop me a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I know this is very short and for that, I am very sorry. I'm officially leaving _**tomorrow_ (since it's past midnight) and I felt like I couldn't leave y'all without an update. I'll be out of the country for three weeks with no computer access. Anyway, as short as this is, enjoy!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything affiliated with Law & Order: SVU.

* * *

"Oh my god, I thought he might have a heart attack!" Olivia doubled over laughing against the side of the building as she and Alex escaped from the restaurant.

"I know," Alex agreed hysterically, trying to keep the tears running down her face from ruining her makeup. "Actually, I thought _I _might have a heart attack when you came over there in cop-mode. For a second I thought you were planning to arrest me."

"Sorry," Olivia said, catching her breath and having the decency to look slightly sheepish. "When you called and said I could do anything to get you out of there, I decided to have a little fun."

"God, you'd think a lawyer like me would know better to than to make an all-encompassing statement like that," Alex groaned, leaning her head back against the wall.

"Getting lazy there, Cabot," Olivia teased.

"Shut up," Alex swatted a hand at her. Olivia grabbed the offending hand out of the air and intertwined her fingers with it. Alex looked at her questioningly, but the detective merely shrugged and grinned deviously.

"Well, since we just got back together and all, I figure we should get started on all that touching," Olivia explained.

Alex just rolled her eyes and kept her fingers linked with Olivia's. "Fine by me, detective. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

Olivia was startled. She had expected the ADA to immediately pull away when she grabbed her hand. Not, of course, that Olivia was complaining. The charade they had put on in the restaurant had been fun, but at some point, a serious undertone had developed. Olivia couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with Alex. However, she was not oblivious to the fact that she had just rescued her friend from a date with a _man. _A fairly attractive man, like most _men _Alex Cabot dated. Those thoughts quickly deterred her from pursuing Alex, which must have visibly lowered her spirits since Alex was calling her name.

"Liv? You okay?"

"Mm. Mhm." Olivia mumbled.

"I was asking if you had to work tomorrow?"

"Oh. No, I don't."

"Good, me either," Alex was pleased. "So how about a drink back at my place?"

"Sure," Olivia answered. "I'd like that."

The two women began the trek to Alex's apartment in silence, not noticing they were still hand in hand. Little did Olivia know that Alex had decided to have a bit of her own fun. After playing along with Olivia's charade, Alex thought she deserved to reward herself for being such a good sport. And the ADA couldn't think of a better way to do that than with alcohol, Olivia, and a couch.

* * *

_If you want to kill me for ending this chapter there and then disappearing for three weeks, just remember that I can't write more if I'm dead. Also, just because I'll be gone doesn't mean I don't love reviews! _


End file.
